ღStudent meets Singerღ
by Neko-Kittens
Summary: Yui Komori is a normal collage student who works in a sweet cafe, suddenly a boy named Ayato Sakamaki, who is a famous singer, comes into her life. What will happen to Yui as fangirls get jealous? Why is Ayato fascinated by her? Read and find out! Ayato/Yui Shu/OC Reiji/OC Laito/OC Kanato/OC Subaru/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another Diabolik Lovers fanfic my kittens! This idea just sprang to my mind and I wanted to write it immediately, so here it is. Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 1**

Yui sighed after she drank a glass of water, working in a cafe that sells sweets was really hard work, there were load of customers everyday especially on school day, students from school, collage and university came to the sweet cafe after school. It gave them time to relax and enjoy themselves with desserts which they loved and to also chat with their friends. After working in the cafe for 2 months Yui got to meet new people and make a lot of friends, of course there's always that one group that people describe as the 'bad crowd' or 'bitches'. That group liked to bully Yui so a lot of the time Yui's sister, Koneko, went to the cafe and stayed there until the group was gone so that they couldn't do anything to Yui which gave Yui relieve.

"Yui-chan!" a female voice made Yui turn her head, it came from one of her friends, Aika, who just came in, Aika was a short 18 year old girl who had long pink hair that was always up in bunches and bright blue eyes, she wore a white long sleeved cardigan with a short pink skirt with white flats with a black bow on them. Aika made her way to the counter where Yui was and smiled up at her "How you doing~" she said in a happy voice,

"Aika-chan what are you up too" completely ignoring her friends question, Yui saw a glint in her friends eye which she did not like.

"What maked you think I'm up to something Yui-chan?" Aika asked in a fake innocent voice, Yui rolled her eyes at her friends attempt to lie.

"You have a glint in our eyes Aika-chan, don't try to lie to me because I can see it" Yui said, Aika sighed in defeat and pouted at her blonde friend

"Okay okay you got me" Aika then looked serious at Yui "I found a perfect mate for you"

"W-what?! Aika I told you I don't have time for a boyfriend!" Yui said to Aika with red cheeks, Aika always tried to hook up Yui with dates but Yui always refused, she had work and studying to do, she didn't have time for a boyfriend and besides, there's a big chance that it might lead to a broken heart.

"But Yui-chan~ You've been single forever! You need to start dating" Aika said to her friend

"I-I've dated before" Yui said, trying to prove her friend wrong

"Oh really. How many times?" Aika asked as she leaned forward

"Once" Yui said as she blushed

"Yeah and according to Koneko that was when you were young, like about 14" Aika said, Yui groaned. She felt tired and didn't want to talk about relationships right now, no wait screw that, never.

"Aika-chan I'm very tired can we please stop talking about dating" Aika looked at her blonde friend, she did look tired and she could see thin lines of sweat on Yui's forehead, and not to mention small bags under her eyes.

"Yui-chan you really need to get some rest" said Aika with a worried voice "If you keep working like this then you'll get sick"

"But I can't rest, when I get home I need to do collage work which needs to be in on Wednesday" complained Yui

"Wednesday is in three days Yui" Aika said bluntly

"I know but I like to get it done early" Yui said

"Let me guess, to do more work?" Aika asked, Yui nodded and Aika sighed

"Yui please get some rest tonight and tomorrow, you need it" Seeing that Aika won't give up Yui gave in

"Okay Okay, I'll get some rest, but if I do badly on my collage work and my job it's your fault!" Yui said Aika, Aika just giggled and smiled at her friend

"Sure"

2 hours later Yui's shift finished, Yui went to the parking lot and got in her car along with Aika and drove home. The reason why Aika is with Yui is because Aika lives with Yui along with Koneko her sister and 3 other girls, Misa, Sakura and Adela. They all met in high school and instantly became friends, when school ended they brought a house for all of them to live in, they could afford it because Yui's and Koneko's father is a priest and he gets paid a lot of money which he gives to his daughters.

"We're home!" Yui shouted as they entered the house, a dog was the first to greet them as it jumped on both of them causing the girls to fall on the floor with a laugh. They petted the dog gently and managed to get back up on their feet.

"Welcome back" said Koneko as she walked down the stairs. Koneko had waist-length blue hair which was always up in a ponytail and pink eyes like Yui, she was wearing a purple jumper with a red love heart on it with black shorts and black boots, she smiled happily at the two girls "How was your day?"

"Good"

"Tiring"

Koneko looked at Yui and saw that she looked tired "Yui-chan why don't you get some rest" Yui nodded tiredly and walked up the stairs up too her room. Yui got changed into her PJ's and flopped on her bed, she wanted to do her collage work but her bed felt really comfy and nice, Yui got under the covers and fell asleep within an instant.

Downstairs

"Do all of you understand?" asked Koneko as she stood in front of her friends in the living room

"Koneko-chan, I want Yui do get a lot more rest and work less, we all do but I think that locking her in her room and locking all the windows is going too far" said Misa, Misa has maroon long curly hair which was down and yellow/orange eyes, she was wearing a white tank top with a peach open-cardigan, she wore jeans and a pair of black converse.

"What she said" said Sakura, Sakura had shoulder-length brown hair and hazel eyes, she was wearing a white blouse and black jeans with black flat shoes "Your taking it wayyyy to far"

"No, taking it way to far is tying Yui to a bed or giving her sleeping tables" said Koneko

"That's true" said Adela, Adela had long dark blue hair which was tied up in a plat with brown eyes, she was wearing a white top with a denim jacket on top, she was also wearing jeans and brown boots. "Just leave her alone to rest, tomorrow is her day off so we can just tell her to go back to bed if she wakes up early"

Koneko signed seeing that everyone was disagreeing with her "Okay fine!" Koneko then crossed her arms on her chest and pouted which made the girls giggle.  
Somewhere else in Japan, a plane landed in a Japan airport, the airport was crowded with fangirls (also fanboys) because a famous boy band group was o tour in Japan. The crowd went wild when 6 handsome males walked out of the plane and into the airport, if it wasn't for the fences and security guards the boys would of been buried alive.

One of the males was Shu Sakamaki, a short blonde hair and blue eyed boy who was about 19 years old. He was he oldest of the boys who were actually his brothers, he just sighed as he walked past the crazy fans.

"Annoying" he said

"Aw Shu don't say that" said one his younger brothers "The fans just only want to show you their love~"

"Unlike you Laito I'm not a pervert" said Shu as she turned his music up

"I'll take that as a complement"

Laito was the 3rd eldest of the Sakamaki brothers, he had short brown hair and green eyes, he was always seen with a smile. Laito is a big pervert and loved ll the attention he got from his fans, he even sleeps with them just for pleasure.

"Laito please stop talking" said Reiji, the second oldest. Reiji had short dark navy hair and red eyes, unlike Laito and Shu he was a strict person who was seen like a gentleman from his fans.

"Yeah, hearing you talking hurts my ears" said Subaru, the youngest Sakamaki. Subaru has short white hair and red eyes, Subaru is not a nice person, he treats people coldly when he gets man/annoyed, he breaks things much to Reiji's displeasure.

"Aw Subaru~that's cold" whined Laito

"Like I care" his younger bother said to him, Laito then went over to one of his other brothers

"Ne ne Ayato-kun, are you looking for girls with a big chest~" Laito said teasingly

Ayato was the fifth oldest of the Sakamaki brothers but he was the most popular one, he has short red hair and green eyes like Laito and he was also very handsome. He looked at his older brother in annoyance

"Tch, shut up bastard"

"Aw~ Ayato-kun is so mean, calling his own brother that bad name" Laito whined/teased

"Laito, please follow Reiji's instructions and stop talking" said Kanato, the fourth oldest. Kanato had short purple and purple eyes. He looked like the child one out of the group, especially as he carried around his precious stuffed bear 'Teddy'.

The boys made it outside without getting touched and went into the limo waiting for them, when they got in the limo drove off

"It's feels so good to be back home" said Laito as he stretched his arms

"Tell me about it" said Ayato as he looked out of the window

"I wonder if anything fun is going to happen during our stay" Laito said with a small smirk

"Knowing you you'll probably be banging chicks" said Ayato

"True but look on the bright side Ayato-kun, it's all for pleasure" said Laito "Aw I can imagine it now, a beautiful young girl with a good figure in bed~"

"Laito! What have I told you about talking about dirty things" said Reiji strictly

"'Take your activities to your room' yeah yeah I know Reiji"

The limo drove them to their house, or should I say mansion, the boys were all tired and went to bed

 **There, first chapter! Done!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ayato yawned as he woke up from his sleep, he rubbed his eyes and sat up then glanced at the clock.

 _8:30 am_

Ayato signed and looked down at his hands, he really didn't feel like getting up today to be honest he didn't feel like waking up at all or getting out of bed. Great now he's acting like Shu. Ayato didn't feel the need to do anything anymore except eat, drink, walk and sleep, sometimes he didn't feel like signing or playing the guitar and it was all because of _her_. Ayato's fists clenched the bed sheets, after all he had done for her she tossed him aside, Ayato could feel anger rising in his body and he started to calm down, if he didn't calm down then he would throw stuff everywhere which would make Reiji mad and then he would nag on Ayato which was really annoying.

Ayato was just about to go back to sleep but his stomach grumbled, grumbling himself he threw the duvet covers off himself and went downstairs to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. His eyes squinted as the light from the fridge shined on his face, Ayato took out a plate of takoyaki out of the fridge and shut the door, he put the plate in the microwave for 1 minute and ate them. Ayato felt a little better after eating his favourite food but of course not all better. After putting the plate in the sink he sat in a chair at the dinner table and rested his head in his arms, his heart ached. Why? Why did this happen to him? These questions were soaring through Ayato's mind ever since that day.

Why did she dump him?

A sound of footsteps brought the red-head out of his thoughts, he lifted his head to see his older brother Laito had woken up, Ayato could tell that his brother was still tired by his messy hair and tired eyes.

"You look tired Ayato-kun"

"Same to you" the boy grumbled, Laito chuckled at went to the fridge searching for food but unfortunately failed with a sigh

"Aw there's no food~" Laito whined "What are we suppose to eat?"

"Beats me" said Ayato now leaning back in the chair "Just go out and buy some food"

"I would but I might run into some bitch-chans"

"I thought you would want that, since your a pervert"

"I'll take that as a compliment Ayato-kun"

 _Wasn't suppose to be bastard_

"But, I want my food as soon as possible so" Laito then went to Ayato side "can you get it, get from the Cherry Heart Cafe" Ayato look at his brother with an irritated look

"Why the fuck should I do it I'm not your fucking maid!" Seems like Ayato is pissed.

"Ayato-kun~! Ayato-kun! Ayato-kun! Ayato-"

"Alright fine!" yelled Ayato as he stood up from his chair now glaring at Laito "Just shit up will ya!"

"Thanks Ayato-kun!" a 'Tch' sound came from Ayato's mouth as he went up stairs to change clothes, he changed into jeans, a white shirt with black outline in the neck, a jacket, red sneakers and a beanie. As he opened the front door he heard his brother shout to him

"Remember to but Kanato-kun and the others their food from the cafe as well~!"

 _Slam_

Yui smiled as she gave two teenagers their order, they thanked her happily and dug into their cakes as she walked back behind the counter, having a day off did feel nice and she managed to get her collage work done and get a good rest, she got to spend more time with her sister and friends and she was having a good time until Aika started talking about her getting a boyfriend.

 _Why does she want me to get a boyfriend? She hasn't got one herself!_

Yui jumped at the sound of a bell when the door opened, a man who was wearing jeans, a white shirt with black outline in the neck, a jacket, red sneakers and a beanie walked in, she had to admit he did have a sense of style. As the man walked to the counter she also had to admit that he had beautiful green eyes.

"Yo, do you sell cakes?" he asked as he looked at Yui, she felt her cheeks warm up for a strange reason

"Yes" Yui replied she got a menu from the counter and handed it to the man gently "You can look in the menu for the ones you want" the man muttered a 'thanks' and opened the menu. The cafe door opened again and Yui saw her sister Koneko enter the cafe which made Yui smile. She excused her self from the male and ranto her sister and hugged her nearly making Koneko fall over, she smiled at Yui and hugged her back. They then pull apart.

"Nee-cha what are you doing here?" Yui asked her "Shouldn't you be working"

"I have some free time so I thought I would come and see my little sister" Koneko replied as she ruffled Yui's hair a bit

"Your the little sister here Nee-chan, even though you were born before me, the last baby that comes out is the oldest" said Yui

"Yeah yeah whatever" Koneko waved her arms

"Yo Miss!" Yui turned to see the man who she gave the menu too was waving his hand in the air

"Excuse me Nee-chan" Yui said, she then went to the man and smiled at him "Yes sir?"

"Can I have 2 boxes of these, 4 of them and 4 of them" the man said while pointing to the names of the menu

"Of course" the man handed the menu back to Yui, Yui got the boxes out and began to fill them up "That's a lot of stuff your buying"

"Well when you have 5 brothers you always get a lot" the man said

"Five brothers?! Wow" This man had five brothers?! "That's a lot. Do you get along?"

"Nop" the man replied

"That's a shame" Yui said, she couldn't imagine not getting along with

"It's alright, since I'm the best they stand no chance against me"

"The best?" Yui repeated his words

"Yep, I'm the best of the best. Ore-sama that's me" he said with a smirk, Yui giggled as she filled the last box and put the boxes in a bag

"Well Ore-sama that'll be £15" Yui said, the man smirked at her gave the money and got the bags

"Thanks Pancake" the man winked at her before going out of the shop. Yui's cheeks were pink. he winked at her, he winked at her with those gorgeous green eyes. Yui was caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Koneko waving her hand in front of her face.

"Yui!" Yui jumped and looked at her sister "Yui are you okay? You've been spacing out for about 2 minutes"

"Oh, yeah I'm Nee-chan" Koneko looked at her sister, she leaned forward looking closer at Yui

"Hmm, your cheeks are red" it took a few seconds before a 'ding' came over Koneko's head "It was that man wasn't it! You found him hot!" Yui blushed at her sisters words

"W-what? No!" Yui protested, she had her hands to her chest in a surrender mode "Your over thinking things Nee-chan" Koneko started at her sister for a few seconds before standing straight.

"Okay okay I'll stop"

"Thank you Nee-chan"

...

"You have a crush on him don't ya"

"NEE-CHAN!"

 **Sakamaki's**

Laito hummed happily as he finished his food "Ah~ I knew sending you to the Cherry Heart cafe was a good decision, they're macaroons are delicious~" Laito looked over at his brother Ayato who was eating his takoyaki quietly. He felt some sadness for Ayato, knowing what had happened he felt as if he should comfort his brother but he didn't know how. Ever since _that_ happened Ayato hasn't bragged about being 'the best' at all, he doesn't talk as much as he used to, even though he was annoying, it didn't feel like Ayato, it just felt like another human being. This is not what Laito wants and he's sure that his other brothers don't want Ayato like this as well.

He watched Ayato finished his food and walk to the kitchen to throw the box away

"I'll be in my room" Ayato said as he walked up the stairs, Laito signed. What should he do to make Ayato better. Unfortunately having takoyaki didn't work, even though Ayato loves takoyaki he didn't make a smile on his face. He closed his eyes let out another sign.

"What are you signing about?" Laito opened his eyes to see Kanato at his side, holding his Teddy as always.

"Ayato-kun" Kanato knew what Laito meant, even though he hates Ayato he didn't like it when Ayato ignored everyone "He's not the same"

"I know, he hasn't tired to hide Teddy" Kanato said hugging his stuffed animal closer to his chest "It makes me feel uneasy"

"That makes too of us" Laito said

"Make that three" Subaru said as he walked to his brothers

"Ehhh Subaru is worrying about Ayato-kun? How nice~" Laito teased, Subaru looked at him in anger

"Tch shut up!"

"It is true, is Subaru worrying about Ayato?...Ne Teddy, what do you think" Kanato asked his stuffed friend

"Oi, be quiet" Shu said as he was lying on the sofa with his eyes closed in the next room (there's no wall) "I can't hear my music with you lot talking"

"So mean Shu, we're talking about Ayato-kun" said Laito, Shu opened his eyes

"Ayato huh" Shu then sat up and looked at them

"Yes, we don't like the way he's acting" said Kanato

"It's annoying" said Subaru

"Annoying? How Subaru?" asked Shu, Subaru's cheeks turned a bit pink

"T-tch! I don't have to tell you!" Subaru said as he crossed his arms over his chest

"Aww~ Subaru is blushing, how cute" Laito said with a smile

"Shut it Laito!" Subaru shouted at him but Laito chuckled

"It look's like I've angered Subaru. I'll stop now okay?" Laito said but the smile remained on his face "Say, do any of you know how to make Ayato happy again?" Laito asked

"How about giving Ayato takoyaki" said Kanato, Laito shook his head

"That didn't work" Laito said

"How about we take him to a basketball court, he likes basketball right?" Subaru asked

"I don't know, he might not even pick up the ball" said Kanato

"What about-"

"Just take him to a club" said Shu, the three looked at Shu in surprise

"A club?"

"For him to get over that women, let him meet other women. It'll take his mind of her" said Shu

"I don't know-"

"JUST TAKE HIM FOR GOD SAKE!" Laito, Kanato and Subaru looked at Shu in shock. That was the first time they've heard Shu shout in a long time.

"Okay, looks like 'Find Ayato a New Girl' is in operation~" Laito said

He hoped this plan would work.

 **Chapter 2 is here YAY! Hope my kittens enjoyed this story so far~**

 **See You.**


End file.
